Running Up That Hill
by Noelle26
Summary: What if Edward and Bella were in love in 1918? What if Bella and Edward are both vampires,who think that their soul mate was dead? Over 100 years later,Edward and Bella are going to meet again,now as vampires. Will their love still be as strong? AU
1. True Love Never Fades

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful ****Mrs. Meyer owns it.**

_**Ch.1 - True Love Never Fades**_

Even though he couldn't sleep,Edward would still daydream. He would see her face. Her smile that made him weak in the knees. Most of his human memories had faded but Bella Swan,his first and only love,would never fade. He never wanted to leave her. Never wanted to stop kissing,holding her but he had to. To keep his beautiful Bella alive,Edward had to stay away from her.

Edward can't remember that night so well. Somethings are cloudy. He remembers walking home after saying good night to Bella. Then he remembers being tackled by someone who was very hard. Edward doesn't know who it was,just that those three days were horrible and very painful. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with Bella. Just having her near would take all of the pain away. He did try to see her but the smell of her blood made him turn around. He couldn't and wouldn't kill Bella. So he ran away from her. Edward spent almost thirty years feeding on humans. He hated himself everything he took someone's life. So when he found out that feeding on animals would be just like feeding on humans. He made the switch. Edward was alone for awhile until he meet Rosalie. She was dying in the middle of the street. He knew he couldn't let her die so he turned her. Edward hasn't and never will regret doing it. He found a sister in Rosalie,even if,she couldn't stop talking about herself. Emmett came into our family a couple years later. Edward didn't really know where he came from,just that Rosalie was on a hunting trip and came home with a very loud,wild,sometimes funny newborn vampire. Edward wanted to angry at his sister but knew she was falling for him. So he let it be.

"Edward!...Edward!". Someone was trying to get his attention. Even though, Edward would rather stay with the memories of Bella.

It was Emmett,Edward's brother.

"Oh,Sorry. What's going on?". Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Rose and I were talking. Well Rose was talking and I was listening..." He was losing track at what he was saying. Probably, thinking about his beautiful mate. "...Oh yeah,Well we think we should check out this Cullen guy"

"Alright. Did you found anything new about Carlisle and his family?" Edward asked

"No. All I know is he lives in Forks,Washington. He has a mate named Esme and they have three children but I don't know any of their names. And they don't feed on human blood like us. " Emmett smiled.

It was rare to meet vampires that didn't feed on humans. There was only a hand-full of their kind who feed on animals but it was harder to found the ones who didn't care if you once killed humans.

They left later that night. All of three of them were nervous. They didn't know what to expect when they met the Cullen family. Were they going to accept them or would they tell them to get lost? Even though Rose drove very,very fast,it would still take a couple of hours so Edward closed his eyes and thought of only one person. Bella.

--

Bella tried not to think of him. The way he kissed her. The way he touched her. The way he smelled like something sweet. It killed her over and over when she thought of Edward Masen. He was her true love. Why did he leave her? Bella knew she would never know the answer but she never gave up hope that Edward was waiting for her somewhere. She was a fool. Edward was long gone,just her old self. Bella Swan was died. She was now Bella Cullen - A vampire that could never feel Edward's love again.

It was over a month after Edward left Bella,when she decided to take her own life. The pain was too much to handle. How could she live without him? She kept the note he left her. All it said was 'I'm sorry. Love,Edward'. Every time Bella would cry over him,she would want to rip the note to pieces but she never did. She waited until there was a very big storm,wanting the ocean water to be dangerous for anyone to swim in it. Bella went to the top of the highest cliff. She whispered his name over and over then let her body fall to the water. She doesn't remember anything about drowning or Alice turning her. After Bella became a vampire,she didn't want join Alice's family. Even though,Alice,Jasper,Carlisle, and Esme were very nice and welcoming,she was angry that she was still in this world without Edward. Bella was on her own for a year. She only feed on animals,just like Carlisle told her to. Bella couldn't stand being alone so she made it back to the Cullen family. That's when she started to feel happy again.

Bella and her family were sitting in the living room,talking about their last hunting trip.

Esme broke into laughter when her son,Jasper talked about the grizzly bear he was having trouble getting. "I'm sorry,sweetie. It was very funny." His face went bitter.

Bella,Alice, and Carlisle started to laugh. Jasper soon joined in. "Ok...It's a little bit funny"

Everybody was laughing together when Alice went very still. Her eyes went cold. They all knew what that meant. She was getting a vision. Jasper was holding Alice,his mate. Bella and her parents were now standing in front of them. They all went very still like Alice.

"Vampires like us. Vampires are coming. They want to join our family. Emmett,Rosalie,and Edward" Alice finally told them.

Bella's eyes became very wide. Edward. It couldn't be her Edward. Right? She shook her head,trying to make that thought leave her head. She started to walk backwards from her family. Bella didn't realize that everyone was looking at her.

"Bella,are you ok?" Carlisle asked,confused. Esme and Jasper had the same look on their face.

Alice jumped up from the sofa. Her arm was around Bella's waist in a second.

"She's fine. She just forgot that she wanted to go shopping because there's a big sale in Port Angeles and it ends tonight" Alice smiled.

Bella finally got out of the daze,she was in. "Um...oh,yeah. A big sale. Can't miss it".

No one was buying it,of course. "A big sale?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep. The kind of sale where if you miss it,people will call you a dumb ass" Alice never letting her smile fade.

"Oh,I see. Well you both have fun." Carlisle was done with the questions. For now.

Alice drove to an open field,far away so no other vampires could listen. Bella didn't say anything. Her brown eyes stared out the window.

"Come on,Bells" Alice told her sister as she got out of the car.

Bella followed what Alice said. They both sat the hood of Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo. The car was a gift from Carlisle. She couldn't stop freaking out. Screaming and jumping up and down,acting like she didn't already see her gift in one of her visions.

"I'm pathetic" Bella finally said something.

Alice shook her head but Bella started to talk again "Yes,I'm pathetic. I have a panic attack when you say his name. It's so fucking sad. I will never just be fine."

Alice took Bella's hand in her own. "You need to stop being so hard on yourself. You love him. If I was in your shoes and Jasper lefted me,I would be the same way. There's nothing wrong with you."

Just with that,Bella felt oddly better. It didn't take much for her to feel ok again when Alice was near. Maybe it was that she knew more then anyone else about Bella's past or that Alice is who turned her into a vampire. Bella didn't know which one but was very glad,she has a sister like Alice.

Bella rested her head on Alice's shoulder "Thanks,big sis"

Alice kissed her head "Anytime,little sis"

Alice knew something Bella didn't know. The vampire named "Edward" was Bella's Edward. She wanted to tell her sister but there was some doubt about it. Alice could never hurt her sister when she has any doubt. Bella could never take losing Edward again so she kept her mouth shut.

"You know if we go home without any new things,they will call us dumb asses"

Alice laughed "I could bet on it"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Do you like it? Do you want more? Then please review and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	2. Long Gone

_  
A/N - OMG! Thank you everyone! It means a lot! I can't believe I got reviews,alerts,and faves! You guys rock! Well this is the new chapter. I hope you all like it and I so heart reviews :D and I'm sorry if this one is short :( I will make sure the next one is longer)_

Oh and I'm so sorry (again),I didn't say this in the last Chapter. Edward can read minds. I totally forgot to slip it in. So please don't be confused when you start to read. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful ****Mrs. Meyer owns it.**

**Ch.2 - Long Gone**

As they drove into Forks,Rosalie seemed to be jumping out of her skin. She kept tipping her fingers on the steering wheel and almost jumping up and down. She seemed to be excited about being in a new town or maybe it was that we were going to meet new people. That was very strange. Rosalie was never "Excited" or "Happy" about those things. She was always pissed off or really didn't care but now she was literally jumping for joy. Edward and Emmett gave each other a confused look.

Edward wondered if she already saw some of the townspeople and was happy that there were not as beautiful as herself but before he could wonder anymore, Emmett asked him something through his mind.

_Do you know what's going on with Rose?_

_I don't know...She's your mate._

_If I knew,why the hell would I ask you?_ Emmett snapped

_I really hope she stops soon. It's freaking me out._

Emmett looked at Rosalie,who was now smiling. _Yeah. I don't like when she's not herself. Do me a favor,Edward? See what she's thinking about_

He winced.

Edward hated reading his sister's and brother's minds. Yes,Rosalie's thoughts about her beauty and Emmett always thinking about jumping his mate was part of it. But the part he didn't want to hear was all of the painful thoughts. The first couple years after he turned Rosalie,she would almost always think about that _night_. It killed Edward every time he thought of what his sister went through before he saved her - if you could call it that. And Emmett. Poor,poor Emmett. It was the blood that almost killed him - again. He would have thoughts about ripping the throat of some faceless woman. It got worse when he would imagine,Rosalie as a human and what evil things he would do. Those thoughts didn't last long but once you hear something like that,it stays with you.

_Fine._ Edward agreed

_Thank you._

Edward turned out Emmett's thoughts so he could focus on Rosalie's mind.

_...Maybe there will be girls so I could have sisters...Maybe a mom. Please,if there's any hope for my tainted soul,let Edward,Emmett,and myself have a big happy family. And maybe there will be a girl for Edward. He's so alone...I want him to be happy like I'm with Emmett..._

Edward shut out her thoughts. Too personal - Too painful for himself. Edward didn't want his sister to be worried about him but he knew she would always want him to found someone. But there was one little thing,he could never love another person. Bella is his one and only - even if,she long gone.

_S__he's fine,Emmett. Don't worry._ Edward told his brother.

"So,what's the plan?" Rosalie asked Edward,not knowing he was just in her head.

"Hunting,I hope" Emmett put on a big grin.

"That's a good idea. We should get some food then go to the Cullen family" Edward told them.

They went to the nearest woods. Emmett became very pissed off. They didn't have time to search for a bear. Dear or something like that would be better.

"Oh come on,baby. Next time,we will get you a big grizzly bear" Rosalie wrapped her arms around his neck,trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah,whatever" Emmett bent down so he could kiss her.

When they didn't stop kissing,Edward stop them.

"Sorry,bro. Let's gets some fast food" he laughed at his own joke.

Rosalie and Edward both rolled their eyes.

--

Bella and Alice both walked back into the house after their talk. When Bella started to walk upstairs,Alice stopped her.

"Ok,you can't be mad at me but dad is going to ambush you really soon and he doesn't want to talk to me so I'm going to my room".

Bella opened her mouth but closed it when she saw Carlisle walking towards her. Alice kissed her cheek then ran upstairs.

"Can I please talk to you in the living room?" he asked. She nodded.

Bella's and Carlisle's relationship was very different from the rest of the family. When Bella first met him,she didn't like him. She didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that he was living a good life. He had a beautiful mate,two children,working as a doctor,and was more then ok that he was a vampire. Being jealous was probably the reason. After coming back to her family,Bella finally started to like Carlisle then sometime later she loved him like he was always her father.

"Are you ok,Bella" Carlisle asked,very worried.

She took in a deep breath "Yeah. I'm just trying to deal with some things"

"It's about Edward Masen,right? When Alice said his name,you started to think about him?"

Bella always thought about him "Yes,dad It came rushing back but no need to worry,I'm ok"

Carlisle closed his eyes then took in a deep breath "What if,one of vampires coming here is Edward? Will you still be ok?"

What he said,catch her off guard "Um...It-it won't happen. Edward is not alive. He won't be one of the vampires."

"You didn't answer my question,Bella. Are you going to be ok if Edward comes back into your life? Maybe it would be better if you leave-"

Bella cut him off "You want me to leave?! Just because there's a chance,Edward is coming here! You can't kick me out! This is my house,too!"

Carlisle put up his hands "No,Bella,I didn't mean it that way. I was just saying,maybe you should leave for a day or two. I don't want to get your hopes down when or if Edward comes here."

"I will be fine. There's no reason to leave. You don't have worry,dad" Bella smiled.

Carlisle gave Bella a hug "I'm glad. I guess being worried is a "dad thing" ".

Bella sat down on the sofa when he father left the room. She tried her hardest not to think about Edward but the chance she would see him again,took over her. She wanted - needed to see him again. To be near him. Bella needed to kiss him,being held by him,and that one thing. Why did he leave her? Why couldn't he just come back to her? It killed her when she would doubt the love he had for her but Bella started to think he meant never loved her.

The daze Bella found herself,yet again,was broken when Alice started to yell.

"They're coming! Like now!"


	3. Ready Or Not

_A/N - You guys are soo awesome! Thank you so much! You guys can make me blush :D Here's the next chapter. I really hope you guys like it. It's pretty simple until the end of both POVs. Please do review and tell what you guys think. And I'm writing the next one right now so it should be up really soon. :D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful ****Mrs. Meyer owns it.**

**Ch.3 - Ready Or Not**

They were about two miles away for the Cullen's house. Edward was now driving and Rosalie was in backseat with Emmett,making out. He let his mind play with memories of Bella. Edward knew he would pay for them later but he didn't care.

_It was a beautiful sunny day. No clouds in sight,just the baby blue skies. Edward and Bella were laying down in a meadow,they called theirs. They could lay there for hours. Never saying one word. It was truly wonderful. Edward would play with Bella's hair and she would gently let her fingers ran up and down his chest._

_"Bella"_

_"Yes,Edward." She looked up at him with a smile on her face._

_"I love you with all my heart"_

_Bella's cheeks became bright red,just before she placed her lips on his._

_"I love you,too. I will never love another. Edward Masen,you will always have my heart."_

_Edward kissed her forehead "You will always have mine."_

_That was the first time,they told each other that. It would always be the best moment of Edward's life._

"You know,it's not very safe,driving and daydreaming at the same time" Emmett told him as he hit Edward's shoulder.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"We're here" Rosalie pointed to the side of the road where there was a dirt road,heading through the woods.

The sky above was gray and they loved it like that. When the weather isn't "Perfect",they can walk along humans. Be normal. Edward,Emmett,and Rosalie already started to fall in love with Forks. They had a feeling everything would be ok in this rainy town. They have longed for something like the Cullen's have. Even though they had each other,they wanted a bigger family. It meant seem weird to other vampires that they would want something like that but all three of them died young and still wanted the love that a family can give you. Even if the Cullens tell them 'no',they will still have each other. And that would last forever.

Edward slowly drove down the dirt road. The trees around them were swaying in the light breeze. There was a sound of thunder from afar which made Emmett smile. Rosalie kept her hand locked to her mate's arm but was looking out of the car window by her. Edward started to focus on reading any of the Cullen's minds. It would be better if he checked out their minds before they try to be a part of the family.

_...I don't know if she can take this. What if he comes and breaks her again...She can't take that..._ A woman with very soft voice thought.

_ ...I will kill him if he hurts my sister...__No,I will make him feel his heart break then do it...yes,that will work__..._ A younger man thought with a lot of anger.

_...Oh my god! Oh my god! There are almost here. Probably,driving up right now..._

What the very hyper girl thought,made Edward stop the car.

"What the hell!? Why did you stop?! " Emmett yelled.

"They know were coming. How could they know?" Edward keep shaking his head. This can't be,right?

"What are talking about,Edward?" Rosalie asked.

He took in a deep breath before talking again. "I was reading their minds and one of them,a very hyper girl started to freak out because we're coming. "

Rosalie and Emmett both looked at each other,shocked.

All three of them didn't say anything for what that seemed like a very long time.

"Come on,Edward. You don't know if they were talking about us...maybe there's some other people coming. There's no way,they could know that we were coming." Emmett finally said something.

Rosalie and Edward agreed.

Edward started to drive up the road again.

"Ready or not" Emmett joked.

As they got out the car,the Cullens started to come out of house. The first to come out was blond man who had to be Carlisle because he looked older then Edward and his family. Right by his side was a tall woman with long brown hair who looked like a old movie star - Esme. She was smiling,he wasn't. Then a short pixie-like girl almost skipped out of the house with a tall,blond younger man holding her small hand. When Edward saw the last Cullen,he stopped breathing.

"Bella"

--

Alice was jumping up and down. Everyone was somewhat confused. She was always hyper - always. But why was she this hyper? Bella couldn't help to but to smile at her sister. Alice being that happy,even if it was weird,was always good.

"They're almost here! They're almost here!" She started to sing the words.

"Calm down,Allie" Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I can't,Jasper! This is going to be big!"

Esme giggled. "You can't stop,Alice Cullen. She's a firecracker about to explode"

Alice threw a big grin to her mom.

Bella looked out the living room window. There was a big storm coming. She took this as a good sign. Sunny days always meant we couldn't be outside unless were hunting and there's no way any humans can see them. Cloudy,rainy days meant leaving the house. Doing some kind of "normal" thing.

"It looks better good outside,doesn't it?" Esme asked as she walked to Bella.

"Yes,it does. I think I will take a walk when the rain starts to come down."

Esme smiled an amazing smile "I would love to join you if you don't mind"

Bella hugged her mom "I would love that."

Walking in the rain became one of Bella's favorite things to do. She loved when the rain drops hit her skin. The smell was amazing and the way every thing becomes so still. No sounds from the world,just the rain hitting every thing that surrounds her.

"I'm very worried about you,Bella" Esme told her daughter.

"There's no reason to be." She lied.

Esme rubbed Bella's back

_Oh,my poor Bella...I don't know if she can take this. What if he comes and breaks her again...She can't take that again._

Alice sat down on the stairs and Jasper followed.

"The guy from Bella's past is coming,right?" He whispered.

"I don't know for sure". She rested her head on his shoulder.

_I will kill him if he hurts my sister...No,I will make him feel his heart break then do it...yes,that will work._

Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice.

A little smile fell on Alice's face

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! There are almost here. Probably,driving up right now._

Carlisle walked into the living room,with his arms acrossed his chest. Some kind of panic washed over him. If Edward Masen did walk into this house,would his daughter make it through? He didn't want to believe that she could fall to pieces but that was a very good chance.

Esme and Bella walked to Carlisle. Alice and Jasper followed behind them. Bella could feel worried eyes on her. She understood it but there was no reason,right?

"They're here" Alice told them. You couldn't slap the smile off of her face.

Carlisle and Esme were the first ones were out of the house,then Alice and Jasper came out. They took in the sight of the new vampires. The first one to get out was a strong looking young man who had black curly hair,right next to him was a very beautiful blonde girl. A last person was a tall,beautiful young man who had bronze-colored hair. They all took in a deep breath.

Bella,unaware what she was going to see,went out the door with a big smile on her face. She looked at her family without one glance at the newcomers. They were all cold but Alice had a big smile on her face. She looked at Bella.

"Look,silly girl"

Bella turned to face the other vampires. Her mouth dropped as she saw him. She stopped breathing when she heard her name.

"Bella".


	4. Never Letting Go

_AlN - Yes,I'm evil! lol. Sorry,I just had to leave it on a cliffhanger but hey,here's a new chapter and it's my longest one. Ok,now this fanfic won't be in two parts,all together now. Do you get what I mean? I hope you do :D Please do enjoy this one and __review__ then do more reviews because you all know I so heart them. Oh,and before you start reading...Thank you sooo much for the reviews,faves,and the __alerts! It means alot! You guys still rock! :D Oops one more thing,please read the A/N at the end of this chapter. Thanks,again! :D  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful ****Mrs. Meyer owns it.**

**Ch.4 - Never Letting Go**

Bella. Bella Swan. Edward's true love was standing right there. This can't be real. She can't be alive after so many years. How can this be? The thought of her being a vampire was pushing its way into his head but he pushed back. He just wanted to look at her,fearing she would disappear if his eyes stopped looking. He took in her beauty. Bella was still as beautiful. Her long brown hair was swaying in the wind. Her skin was now paler but was still flawless. She was smiling,an amazing smile. How could someone be that beautiful? If tears could fall from Edward's eyes,they would now. He thought he would never see her again and now she was in front of him.

"Bella" Her name slipped out of his mouth.

Her beautiful brown eyes looked at him but then her smile faded. That felt like a knife going through Edward's dead heart. If this was real and Bella was here,then his love would want nothing to do with him. Edward abandoned her. Left her with nothing but a note. Why would she want anything to do with him? But he didn't want to think about her hating him,just that his true love wasn't buried in some grave. Edward let the denial wash over him.

"Edward,what's wrong?" Rosalie asked but Edward couldn't hear her. He was in a daze and never wanting to leave it.

--

_Edward. Edward. Edward._ Bella couldn't stop thinking his name. _Edward. Edward. Edward._

Bella was in shock. Her smile faded away and now she had some kind of confused look on her face. Edward can not be alive. He can not be standing in her family's front yard. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Would he disappear into thin air,if Bella stopped looking? Edward was staring at her as well which started to make her feel dizzy. Edward was still so beautiful. He still had his bronze-colored hair. He still had amazing green eyes. His skin color was like hers,pale but he made it look flawless.

Was is it bad if Bella wanted to ran to him? To kiss his soft lips. To ran her fingers through his perfect hair. Just to be near him would be enough. But it was wrong,Edward hurt her. He broke her heart. He broke her. Why would she want to be close to him, Feel his love again? Bella couldn't help herself,she wanted - needed Edward. No matter what.

Bella started to walk to Edward,not really knowing what she was doing. She kept taking unneeded breaths. Then it happened,Edward smiled his crooked smile. The same smile that took her breath away over a hundred years ago. There was no thinking straight when he did that. Bella's body begin to shake as she got closer to him. Edward started to reach out his hands,scared she would fall over.

Bella was now only a few inches from Edward. They kept their eyes locked on each other. It didn't matter that her family was staring at her or that his family had very confused looks on their face. She just wanted this moment to last forever.

Bella needed to touch him,to make sure he was real and standing right next to her. Her hand started reach for his face. Her fingers were about to touched his cheek when Bella finally said something.

"Edward?" Her voice was very weak.

"Yes,love"

Bella smiled a weak smile as she closed her eyes. Without knowing it,she fell back. Everything went black.

--

Edward caught Bella's body before she could hit the ground. He cradled her body into his arms. She was still smiling as he looked at her. He couldn't help but to smile himself. It was a bittersweet moment. He was finally with his Bella but would she want him when she woke? Bella's family was now right by him.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Carlisle yelled.

Edward didn't look at him,nothing else matter when he could look at Bella.

"He didn't do anything,dad. Bella fainted." Alice told him and everyone else.

"What a charmer" Jasper said in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't care what happened!" Carlisle growled "I want him to get his damn hands off of her!"

Esme placed her hand on her mate's back,which made him calm down. Just her touching him always did the trick.

"Edward,please be a dear and take Bella into the house." Edward nodded but his brother and sister became even more confused.

Emmett put up his hand "Wait,how do you know his name? And-" Esme cut him off.

"There will be enough time for questions after your brother gets my daughter into the house" She smiled.

Everyone went into the house. Edward carried Bella to the sofa. He was afraid to let her go so he sat down still cradling her body. Emmett sat down by him but Rosalie stood by her mate with her arms wrapped around her body. Carlisle and Esme stood in the door way of the living room. Alice and Jasper stood right next to their parents.

"Don't everyone talk at the same time" Alice said,breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Fine,I will talk. What the hell is going on? How does Edward know the chick he's holding? And how do you know his name?" Emmett asked.

Before anyone could say anything,Rosalie jerked her head to Edward.

"Bella. Your Bella." She whispered.

Edward looked at his sister "Yes." then put his eyes back on Bella.

Emmett was still looking confused so his mate whispered to him what was going on. His eyes went very wide. "Oh"

"Well I never thought this would happened in a million years. We were all planning to meet strangers not Edward's old girlfriend. This is so crazy. And you know what the weirdest thing is,we all had a good feeling about your family. Crazy and weird at the same time." Rosalie stopped herself.

The smile on Alice's face became bigger. She started to count out loud. "One...Two...Three"

Bella's eye lids flew open. It took a second for her to realize who was looking down at her. It was real. All real. Edward was here. He was holding and touching her. It felt amazing and she never wanted it to end. But then Bella realized the last thing she remembered was being outside and now she was inside. She started to sit up but she didn't leave Edward's lap.

"What happened?" Bella asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"You passed out,Bells. Edward dazzled you" Alice let out a little giggle.

If Bella could blush,she would be bright red. Edward always dazzled her and loved every time it happened.

Bella had a million and one questions to ask him but none of them seemed to be important. She had her Edward back. Her heart somehow became unbroken. Even though she thought he might not want her,Bella didn't care. Just this little moment would last forever. Her dead heart almost had an attack when Edward locked his hand with hers. Why would he do that if he didn't want her?

Bella looked into his eyes and let her other hand rest on his cheek. Edward leaned into it then closed his eyes. It was heaven feeling her hand on his cheek. He never wanted her to let go and the same for him. He would never let go of her again. He would spend the rest of his life,trying to make up for the past mistakes.

"Amazing." Edward whispered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this little reunion but we all have some things to talk about." Carlisle told Edward and Bella.

_Damn it._ Edward and Bella both thought at the same time.

Bella got out of Edward's lap and sat right next to him and Emmett. He didn't let go of her hand,which put a smile on my face.

"Well before we talk about the love birds,I should tell you all why we came here." Rosalie started to talk,just before Carlisle was about to start talking "Oh yeah,my name is Rosalie and this one next to me is my mate,Emmett. And everyone knows who Edward is. We been looking for a coven that would take us in but we haven't found one that's ok with our past-"

Emmett cut her off "It's not because you,babe. Edward and I are the ones who made the mistakes. I'm pretty sure you..." he looked at Carlisle "...know that most covens will not take in vampires who once feed on humans. That is why we couldn't find a family."

Rosalie looked at Emmett with sadness in her eyes. She knew it hurt him by saying that. He hated himself for taking a life when he was a newborn.

Edward looked away from Bella,ashamed by his past. He didn't want her to know how evil he was in the past. Bella placed her other hand on his shoulder. "It's ok" she whispered.

Rosalie started to talk again "So,we were alone for awhile until we heard about you guys. Vampire who didn't feed on humans,like us. And already had a big family. We knew it wouldn't hurt to try so we made the trip."

"Where did you guys come from?" Esme asked.

"Around North Vancouver but we have lived all around Canada for awhile. Perfect weather." Rosalie answered.

"Yes,very nice weather there but Forks has the best. Most of the time it's raining or cloudy." Carlisle said with a nice tone in his voice. "Well my wife and I need to talk in private so if you all would respect that and do not listen in."

Everyone nodded. Bella,Alice,and Jasper knew what they were going to talk about. Should they allow Edward,Rosalie,and Emmett stay?

"This house is amazing." Rosalie said,trying to make small talk.

"Thank you. Our mother always knows how to pick the perfect house." Jasper told her.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Alice asked.

They shook their heads 'yes'.

"Who turned you guys?"

"Edward turned me" Rosalie told her "I was dying and he saved me. And I'm the one who turned Emmett."

"Edward?" Alice looked at him. Bella looked up at him,wanting to know the answer more then her sister.

"I don't know. The vampire turned me and didn't stay to say 'hello'. Who turned you guys?" Edward really didn't want to know who changed Bella. He would end up hunting the vampire down and killing it.

"Carlisle turned me. I had a big heart. It was about to stop anyways so he turned me. Jasper was already turned when I found him"

"Wait,found him?" Emmett asked,confused.

"Yeah,I had a vision about him so I found him and we fell in love" Alice kissed Jasper's cheek "Finders keeper."

"A vision?" Emmett became even more confused so did Edward and Rosalie.

"Oops,I didn't tell you guys. I can see the future and Jasper can manipulate the emotions of those around him. Pretty cool,huh?"

"Yeah,that's cool but our guy,Edward,can read minds." Emmett said,proudly.

"You can? Can you read my mind?" Bella asked Edward.

Edward tried while she was passed out but for some very weird reason,he couldn't.

"No,I already tried. I don't know why but I can't read your mind" He told her and everyone else.

"Oh" It was the only word that would come out. Bella didn't know if she should be sad about that or happy.

Everyone started to talk about the greatest places to hunt in Canada but Edward and Bella didn't listen. They stared into each other's eyes. Every now and then he would touch her face and she would do the same. Even though it was really happening,it felt like some kind of dream. Like they were both going to wake up and not have each other by their side. Edward and Bella didn't want to waste time,talking about useless stuff or talk about the past,they just wanted to look at each other - forever.

_A/N - Did you like,love,or want to have "Fun" with it? lol! I wanted to say a couple of things. First,I KNOW I used the word "Confused" a lot. I really didn't mean to. It just happened. :) Second,Do you guys like Carlise being the very worried dad? I love him being that way but I really want to know what my readers think so please do tell me. Ok,now go review! I will give you a kiss..hehehe :D_


	5. Center Of Attention

_A/N - AH! You guys kick so much ass! Thank you sooo much for the reviews,faves,and__ alerts! I really thought I was only going to get a couple of reviews...not 34! I love all of you guys! Blows kisses And I have to give a special thanks to **MinisculeRaindropOfSilence : Your input helped me out alot! Thank you! Thank you! Oh and CGule: Thank you :D! **And one more thing..Please read the A/N at the end of chapter. Now,please read and enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful Mrs. Meyer owns it.**

**Ch.5 - Center Of Attention**

Carlisle and Esme came back into the living room. Edward and Bella stood up,keeping their hands locked together. Emmett followed what they were doing. His arm wrapped around Rosalie's waist.

"My wife and I would like to invite you and your family to join our family" Carlisle looked at Edward "So,if it's alright with our children,you three can move in"

Everyone looked at Alice. She was started to clap her hands "Of course!" she singed. Jasper,on the other hand,just nodded. Then all eyes went on Bella.

Bella never liked being the center of attention so she ended up looking down at her hand that was being held by Edward.  
She really didn't know why they needed her answer. Wasn't it clear? She never wanted his hand to unlock hers.

"Yes,I would love for them to be a part of our family" She looked up at Edward,who was showing his crooked smile.

"So,it's decided,we now have new family members!" Alice cheered which made everyone smile.

Edward couldn't help to read Carlisle's mind. He knew it wasn't right,invading the mind of the man who just let his family stay with his but he was curious. Being curious was never a good thing when you could read mind.

_He will not get another chance to hurt her,again._

That didn't surprise Edward. He hurt their daughter - sister - family member. They must hate him,want nothing more but for him to drop dead - again. Edward hoped they would warm up to his sister and brother,not found them guilty by association. The Cullens didn't need to worry about Bella. Edward will never hurt her again. Never. Hopefully,if she ever forgives him,maybe her family could too. There was nothing wrong with hoping,right?

Esme,knowing her daughter and Edward needed private time to talk,she came up with a plan.

"Rosalie,do you three have a suitcases to bring in?" She asked her newest daughter.

"Yes"

"That is very good" Esme's plan is started to work out "Why don't we all go out and bring them in?"

Everyone was almost out of the house when Esme stopped Edward and Bella.

"Why don't you two stay here. I really don't think we need everyone to help."

"But,mom-" Bella tried to talk but Esme put up her hands.

"You should show Edward around the house and maybe talk a little bit." She told her daughter then walked out of the house,closing the door behind herself.

They were now alone,standing by the front door. It started to feel awkward. Edward and Bella didn't understand why. Maybe it was all of the unanswered questions that were trying to come out and play. Even though Bella didn't want the pain that might come with the answers,she needed them. Before they both could move on,the truth would need to show it's ugly face.

Bella and Edward walked back into the living room. She slowly let go of his hand. Bella didn't want to but she couldn't think straight when he touched her. Edward could see that something was wrong.

"What's wrong,Bella?" He asked,trying to touch her again.

Bella started to walk backwards so he couldn't touched her. She needed to ask. No more holding them off.

"Nothing's wrong. I just need...I need to ask..." She covered her face with her hands. It was so hard,just to let them come out but she took in a deep breath and started to talk again. "Why did you leave me?"

The question caught him off guard. Edward knew she would ask sooner or later. He just wanted later. Would she understand why he left? Understand that he wanted to keep her safe from the monster that was in him.

"I'm so sorry" Edward told her with so much pain in his voice.

Bella shook her head 'no'. "No,Edward. I know you're sorry. I can see that but I need to know why. Why did you leave me? You told me you loved me then you ran away. Tell me. I need to know."

"Do you remember the last night you saw me?" Edward asked.

Bella could remember bits and pieces from that night. She remembers saying 'good-night' to Edward and the gently kiss he laid on her forehead. but that was it.

"Yes,some of it. Why?"

"After I left your house,I was attacked."

Bella became confused "Attacked?". She looked into his eyes then realized. "Th-that night is when you turned. After you saw me,you were attacked by a vampire?"

Edward shook his head 'yes'.

Bella now understood why he left. Her safety. Edward didn't want to kill her so he ran off. It wasn't because he didn't love her or didn't want her. He left because he loved her.

Edward picked up Bella's hands with his hands.

"I never wanted to leave you,love. It killed me everyday to be away from you"

"It killed me everyday,too. Even after I jumped-" Bella stopped herself. She said too much. She knew he would found out but not right now. Bella didn't want Edward to be upset or feel guilty.

"Jumped? What are you talking about?' Edward asked.

Bella looked down at the floor. If tears could come,they would be falling out of her eyes.

"A month after you ran away," Bella started to talk but still kept her eyes down "I tried to kill myself."

When Edward didn't say anything,Bella started to talk,again.

"I went to the ocean when there was a bad storm. I jumped off the highest cliff. I thought it would work but it didn't. Alice found me,half dead. That's when she turned me."

Edward couldn't believe it. His Bella,who he left so she could be safe,tried to kill herself. It felt like a punch in the gut,hearing that. Sadness and guilt took over him. Edward let go of her hands. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Bella finally looked up at him. He looked shocked and some kind of pain fulled his beautiful eyes. She didn't want that. Damn past!

"You tried to kill yourself because of me?" Edward asked,disgusted by what he just said.

"Yes."

"Why would you do that?!" Edward yelled,not realizing he was.

Bella looked at Edward,shocked. She couldn't believe he asked her that.

"You have to be kidding me,right? You know damn well know what I did it! When you left, I felt like I was dying. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't eat or sleep. I could not do anything. I wasn't myself anymore. No one understood,Edward. I was all alone. Yes,it wasn't the best or smart idea but I would do it all over again. Even though I don't have you,I do have an amazing family who make living a very long life so much better."

Bella took in a deep breath after her little rant then returned her eyes back to the floor.

Edward,feeling like a idiot for yelling at Bella,cradled her head with his hands. Bella still kept her eyes down.

"Please,look at me" Edward asked with a very soft voice.

Bella started to bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through that kind of hell. I thought everything was going to be ok. I was such a fool to think that. I promise you,Bella, I will never hurt you again. I love you more then anything in this world. Please,never forget that."

If Bella had to breathe,she would be having trouble right now. His words of love and promises were dazzling her like his smile always did. She placed her hands on his chest.

"I love you so much. I never stopped. I really believed I was going crazy when I thought you were waiting for me somewhere"

Edward bent down his face so their lips almost touched. Their sweet scent fulled fulled each other's mouth. It was mouth-watering. Their lips were about the lock when they heard a loud voice,coming into the living room.

"Holy shit! They're were going to kiss!" Emmett yelled which made Rosalie slap the back of his head.

"Sorry. It started to rain and I didn't want my suitcases to get wet." She told Edward and Bella.

Bella buried her face in Edward's chest. He whispered into her ear "Don't worry,love. We have forever."

Forever. That sounded amazing to both of them.

_A/N - OMG! Did you like it? I want some angst and love mixed into it. And Damn it,Emmett! lol! :D Please do review and read the big A/N that I put on the next chapter thingy. Gives a hug_


	6. AN What do you want to see next?

_**What do you want to see next?**_

_I know what's going to happen in the next couple chapters (Let's just say there's a reason why it's rated "M" hehehe)_

_So what I'm asking you guys is do you want to see a happy ending soon or do you want some evil drama that tries to take down B&E?_

_Please leave a review or a PM and tell me what you think._

Thanks for all of the love!

_**Noelle**_


	7. Chapter 6 : Breathe Into Me

_A/N - I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting. I was having real bad writer's block. So,that's why this one is short. But I promise you all,the next one will be longer and let's just say it will rock your world...Hehehe. _

_And THANK YOU for all of the __reviews,faves,and__ alerts! I so love all you guys! :D I really hope you all love this chapter. The next one will be up soon. I will not make you guys wait...:D Now,go on read...  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful ****Mrs. Meyer owns it.**

**Ch.6 - Breathe Into Me**

There was only one spare room left in the house. Until today, there was no need for it but Esme still put a big bed,a dresser, and a Tv (which has never been turned on) in it. She would always say 'There will be a need for it...someday'. And she was right,of course. Before Edward could tell his brother and sister to take it,Emmett told him with a slap on his shoulder "Sorry bro,me and Rose will use the bed a lot more then you will...Well for now". After he said that,he got a slap on the arm by his mate.

Bella whispered into Edward's ear "I have a bed you could use. I never have to time to sleep." Her silly little laugh sends chills down his back.

They all went on a tour of the house. Rosalie had to keep closing her mouth because it kept flying open. When they got to hers and Emmett's new bedroom,Rosalie told everyone she needed to talk to her mate. They almost ran into the room,closing the door behind themselves.

"Oh,that's nasty." Edward said as he blocked out Rosalie's and Emmett's minds. The Cullens realized soon after he said that what they were doing.

When they reached Bella's room,her family went back downstairs.

"I guess they don't want to see my room but it's the best one in this house." Bella Joked.

Edward chuckled as they walked into her room. As Bella turned on the light,Edward gasped.

"Wow! That's a lot of books."

On the longest wall in Bella's room,there was five large bookcases that were built into the wall. They had seven shelves on each one which could hold thirty to fifty books. They were all fulled up. Edward's eyes wondered around the room. There was a very large window,showing the very beautiful nature outside. Then on the other wall was a king-sized bed. Other then all of the books,the room was very simple. Edward loved it.

"Yeah,I couldn't help myself. I love to read and when you can live forever,books become a friend."

"How do you put them in order? A to Z?" Edward asked.

"No,by my favorites. Jane Austen is my favorite author so all of her books on the first bookcase and my least favorite ones go on the last one."

"Oh" Edward walked closer to Bella then placed his lips on her ear "Can I borrow a book,someday?"

Bella giggled as she wrapped her arms around Edward's neck "Sure but if you don't return it,I will so kick your ass".

Edward looked into Bella's eyes "Bella...Can I kiss you?"

"Yes,please" She almost begged.

Edward gently ran his lips from her ear to the corner of her mouth. Bella parted her lips so his sweet smell could full her mouth. Again,it was mouth-watering.

Edward's and Bella's lips met for the first time in over a hundred years.

They started off slow. Bella let her fingers roam through Edward's hair. His hands were placed on her lower back. Being slow got old very fast. Their lips started going at a faster pace. It felt amazing to both of them. They tasted the same after so many years. Edward's hands went up Bella's back. The feel of her body was incredible. He wanted so badly to touch every part of her but Edward had to stop before he crossed some unknown line.

Edward pulled away,keeping his hands on Bella's hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry."

Bella became confused "What?"

"I wanted to kiss you,not jump your bones."

"No more,Edward. There is no need for them. And never say 'sorry' for kissing me like that. It was..." She couldn't think of a word. This was better then anything in this world. Maybe it was just that they haven't kissed in so long or maybe it was because their love is that strong so every kiss would be mind-blowing.

"Amazing." Edward finished her sentence.

"It was better then amazing"

He smiled "Yes,it was.

Bella traced her fingertips across Edward's face. His forehead. His cheeks. His nose. He closed his eyes when she gently touched his lips.

"You're so beautiful" Bella whispered.

Edward opened his eyes "No,you're the one who is beautiful"

Bella put her hands on Edward's neck then she gently laid her lips on his.

"I love you" Bella told him as she let go of his lips.

"I love you,too" Edward smiled "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Why do you have a bed? You can't sleep so the only other reason is that you had a-"

Bella cut him off by placing her finger on his lips.

"I have never been with anyone. My family thought it would be good for me to find a mate but I never could. Have you ever had a...um...mate?" She moved her finger so he could talk.

"No. Never. Rosalie tried a million times to find her idea of "my perfect mate" but there's never been another girl like you" Edward told Bella,letting his crooked smile be seen.

"Oh." Bella tried not to smile but she couldn't help herself. She planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"You never did answer my question" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're going to laugh"

"No,I won't. I promise"

Bella took in a deep breath "I have a bed because I love to just lay in it. I know,it's weird but it's nice being that still. I guess it's one of my hobbies."

Edward laid one of his hands on Bella's cheek. He didn't think it was funny or weird. It was cute. He could imagine Bella laying under the covers with a smile on her face.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes." She looked up at him.

"Do you want to laid down with me?"

Bella rolled her eyes "Funny."

"Bella,I'm not making fun of you."

"Really?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded. He took one of Bella's hands with his then led her to the bed. He laid down in the middle of the bed. Bella slowly got onto her bed. She couldn't stop bitting her bottom up. It felt weird and amazing at the same time as she rested her body next to his.

"So,you just lay her for hours?"

"Yep" Bella answered after letting go of her lip "Bored yet?"

"Nothing could be boring when I'm with you."

Bella rolled onto her side so she could face him. Edward picked up her hand then kissed it. They looked into each other's eyes for awhile. Smiles were painted on their faces.

After some time pasted,Bella moved closer to Edward. He moved his arm so she could lay right next to his side. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Bella rubbed her nose on Edward's neck.

"You smell so good" She told him.

Edward let out a little laugh.

"It's true. You smell better then anything in this world."

Edward kissed her forehead "You smell very good,too"

_A/N - YAY! They kissed! Ok,I wanted to give everyone a warning. The next chapter is why I rated this fanfic "M". So,if you don't like lemonade,don't drink it. (Did that make sense? / ) Please do leave a review so I know you loved this chapter...lol_


	8. Chapter 7 : Forever Mine

_A/N - Ok,I meant to post this a day or two after I posted chapter six but with my job,family,and the other fanfic I started,I was having trouble writing. Well,Now it's up and like I told you all,this chapter is why I rated it "M"._

_And Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews,faves,and alerts! You guys are sooo amazing! I love you all! Now,go on and read..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful ****Mrs. Meyer owns it.**

**Ch 7 - Forever Mine  
**

One week had went by since Edward and his siblings joined the Cullen's family. Everything had been going very good. Rosalie and Alice found out they both love shopping which made Bella happy. She had never liked doing that sort of thing. Emmett and Jasper became fast friends,too. They both love to watch and play baseball. Edward and Bella never left each other for more then a second.

They spent most of the time in Bella's bedroom. Talking about the years,they were away from each other or just holding each other. But their favorite thing to do was kissing. Sometimes it would just be a little kiss and sometimes it would be very long making out session. Edward and Bella would roll around her bed,fighting for power over each other.

"I don't think so,Mr.Masen" Bella told him with a wicked little tone in her voice. She straddled Edward as he laid on the bed then she pinned his hands down with her own.

"You're not playing fair,love" Edward tried to kiss her but Bella moved her head so he missed.

Bella gently started to tug at his bottom lip with her teeth which started to drive Edward crazy.

Edward flipped Bella onto her back. It caught her off guard. Bella thought she had a good hold on him.

Bella wrapped her legs around his waist then pushed his body on hers. Edward wanted to tease her like she did to him but he couldn't go another second without kissing her. His lips fall onto her lips with so much passion.

"Bella,Edward. We need to get going." Esme's soft voice came through Bella's bedroom door.

Everyone was going hunting today. There was a bear warning for most the parks that the Cullens go to so it was perfect for them. Emmett was very,very excited.

Edward rolled over but Bella tried to pull him back. "We don't have to go right now. Let's go later"

"Come on,Bella. You need to feed and I need to feed. We can finish later." Edward got off the bed then picked Bella up.

"Fine but don't think I will be happy about it" Bella told him as Edward put her down on the floor. She tried to walk away but he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't be upset,my love. This is a big moment in our lives. Seeing each other feed. You should be happy."

They all stood deep into the woods. The sun above sent rays of sunshine through the trees. Even though her skin would do the same thing,Bella was amazed when Edward's pale skin started to sparkle. He looked down at her and noticed the same thing. _Beautiful _they both thought at the same time. Bella got on the tip of her toes so she could kiss Edward,not caring that everyone would see.

Everyone went off in pairs to hunt - Alice and Jasper,Carlisle and Esme,Emmett and Rosalie. And for the first time - Edward and Bella. They kept their hands locked. Then they heard it. The sound that made them more thirsty.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

It was a large brown grizzly bear who had not seen Edward and Bella yet. Perfect prey. He will never see it coming.

"Go on,love. I will get the next one" Edward told her,being a gentleman

Bella started to bit her lip. She was nervous about her hunting skills. There was no way she was better then Edward. "You go first. Maybe I will learn a new trick." She smiled. Edward gave her a quick kiss then went in for the kill.

Edward was slow as he crept next to the bear. Bella watched with a big smile on her face. As he was about to leap for it,Bella felt something strange in her body. She felt excited,not like Emmett with bears,like when her and Edward are kissing but this time it was stronger. The feeling went running through Bella's body. She was glad Jasper wasn't anywhere close so he couldn't feel it. As soon as Edward was done. Bella ran up to him.

"Did you you learn any new tricks?" Edward asked,smiling. The Bear's blood made his lips bright red. Bella couldn't help herself,she crashed her lips on his.

"Let's hurry. I really want to go home." Bella told Edward as she let go on his lips. She grabbed his hand then started to look for her food.

After they got back home,everyone started fulling into the living room.

Emmett patted his stomach "I'm stuffed" He laughed.

"I'm pretty sure everyone can say the same thing." Carlise said as he sat down on the sofa. Esme sat down next to her mate.

Edward was about to start talking but Bella whispered into his ear "Can I talk to you in our room?". He nodded then they went upstairs. A smile was placed on Edward's face. It was the first time Bella has ever called her room _our room_.

Bella knew what she wanted. She knew it was time for Edward to become her mate. There was no reason to wait. She closed the bedroom behind herself. Edward had his back towards her which helped her. She slipped off her top.

"So,you wanted to talk." When Edward turned around to face Bella,his mouth dropped. She was standing with only a black bra and a pair of jeans on.

Bella walked to Edward then started to unbutton his shirt but stopped her hands "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to finish what we started early"

"Bella,We shouldn't do this."

"Why not?" Bella snapped. She didn't mean to sound pissed but she didn't understand why he wouldn't wanted to do this.

"There's no reason why we should rush this."

"Hey,I got a reason! We have be apart for a very long time!"

Edward smiled at her. Bella was very cute when she got all worked up."Yes,I understand that but..."

"What is it? Is it because you don't want to do it with me?"

"No. Of course not. I want to more then you will ever know. I just want it to be special not rushed."

Bella started to embarrassed,standing there half-naked. "Ok,I understand. We can wait until it's right." She picked up her top then walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

As Bella's lips gently laid on his lips,Edward realized it didn't matter if it happened now or some other time. It was going to be special no matter what. He wrapped his arms around her waist,pushing her body more towards him.

Edward pulled away from the kiss "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want this. Now."

Edward pushed her against wall,roughly If Bella was a human,it would have hurt her but being a vampire. The wall was getting hurt. Edward lifted Bella up so she wrap her legs around his waist. He put one of his hands on the wall and the other on her back. She grabbed a fist full of his hair.

Bella ripped open her shirt. Loose buttons went flying all over the room. Her fingertips ran across his hard,beautiful chest. Edward ran to the bed then gently laid Bella down. His cold lips moved over all her flat stomach.

Bella moaned,softly. Her hands laid on the sides on Edward's neck. "Please,Edward..." She couldn't finish talking. Another moan came through her lips.

Edward looked up at her,showing her crooked smile. "Please,what?"

Bella pulled him up so their lips were almost touching "Please,no more teasing."

Their clothes fall to the floor as they kissed. Edward still had not entered into Bella,he was enjoying letting his fingertips,lips,and tongue roam her naked body. Bella didn't want to be teased anymore but pleasure that was fulling her body made it hard to talk. Edward soon found out that he couldn't keep teasing her. His body was begging for her.

As Edward entered into Bella,she arched her back. He kissed her chest as he went deeper into her. Her finger nails scratched his back and chest as she let out a deep moan. Their bare chests was pressed together when Edward moaned "I love you so much."

Bella looked into his eyes as he rocked back and forth in her. "I love you,too. Forever."

They didn't say anything else. The climaxes came with so much pleasure, their bodies shaked underneath each other. Bella laid in Edward's arms. Her fingers ran across his chest,that when she realized the marks she left on him.

"Oh my god,Edward. I'm so sorry."

Edward smiled. Don't worry,love. I will wear them with pride."

Bella laughed then kissed the marks which made Edward moan. She looked up at him. Her mate. Her Friend. Her Love. Edward was every thing she has always wanted and He was hers. Now and forever. She got up from the bed then put on his shirt.

"Whoa. Where are you going?" Edward asked as he sat up.

"I need to get something. Just stay right there." Bella told him then walked over to her bookcases. She needed to found her very rare copy of "Sense and Sensibility" by Jane Austen. "Found it." She said as flipped through it then she found it. The note Edward left for Bella when he was turned.

"Look at this." Bella told Edward as she got back into the bed. "Remember?"

Edward looked at it. A stab of guilt went through his body. "Yes,I remember. My biggest mistake. Why are you showing me this?"

Bella started to see that he was upset "Don't be sad,Edward. I'm not showing you this so you can be sad. I just wanted to..." She looked at the words _I'm sorry. Love,Edward_. She kept this because it was the only thing she had left of him and now she had the real thing. There was no reason to hold onto the past. At that moment,she let go of those painful memories. As they went away,Bella ripped the note into a bunch of pieces. "...let go." The words slipped through her mouth as she threw the pieces in the air.

"You are forever mine and I'm forever yours." Bella told him.

"Yes,my love. Forever." Edward gently took off his shirt that was on her. Bella laid back down in his arms. They both smiled.

They made love again on the pieces of the past.

* * *

**_A/N - Did it rock your world? Do you want more "Loving moments"? I didn't want to make it too mature but if you guys want it more like that just tell me. And I want to do a Q&A so if you want to ask me something about this story or whatever,just put in on a review or a PM. If I get enough,I will answer some or all of them on the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Now,go on and show me some love lol_**

* * *


	9. Chapter 8 : Breathe In,Breathe Out

_A/N - Omg! I'm updating and it hasn't been a year. Shocker! lol I'm planning to keep updating much sooner because I now have a laptop! I''m so happy! Yay! And because I'm so happy,I made the first part of this chapter sex-fulled. It's not long but I'm perfect sure you all will like it. :D _

_And you are all so awesome!! Thank you so much for all of the r__eviews,faves,and alerts! I love you all! Go on now read,my amazing readers. :D  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful ****Mrs. Meyer owns it.**

**Ch. 9 - Breathe In,Breathe Out**

Edward's lips explored Bella's inner thighs. His fingers gently played with her hard nipples.

"Edward." Bella moaned his name.

Edward and Bella had spent a whole day and night in the bed. They would only stop when the bodies ached for them to stop. It wasn't easy to make a vampire's body sore but they found ways.

As Edward's tongue entered into Bella's body,she grabbed the sheet and held on. Every time an orgasm came to her,it blew her mind away. She had never felt that kind of thing before and she never wanted it to fade.

Bella's moaning fulled Edward with lust. He moved his tongue faster which made the moans louder. When he was done,she flipped him on his back.

Bella straddled Edward's lap then started to move her hips in circles. "My turn" She told him. She moved her hips faster. Her hands rested on his stomach.

"Oh god,Bella" Edward moaned "You will be the death of me."

Bella laughed "That's the point". Her head flew back as she screamed a moan. When Bella was done,she crashed on top of Edward. She kissed his bare chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Was that good for you?" Bella asked

"You have no idea."

She looked up at him with a grin on her face "I think I do." She kissed his perfect lips,letting her tongue play with his.

* * *

_**Four Months Later**_

Bella couldn't find Edward. She was running through the woods that were behind the house and she still couldn't find him. She didn't like it at all. When he said "Let's play hide-and-seek", she thought it would be easy. Now she can see it was everything but easy and fun. She started to get frustrated as the rain poured down from the skies. Would she ever find him? Will she have to give up before she can see him again?

"You know I'm going to found you!" She yelled. There was no way she was giving up. Then she heard a laugh. Edward's laugh. A wicked little smile fall upon her face. She knew how to found him. Why didn't she think about it before? She took in a deep whiff of the air that surrounded her. She could smell him somewhere south so she ran that way.

"Gotcha ya!" Bella yelled as jumped on Edward's back who was hiding behind a large tree.

He reached over then pulled her over so she could still stay on him but face him. "I thought you were never going to found me. I have been waiting to see the white flag."

"Yeah,Like I would give up. I knew that I would found you." She gave him a sweet little kiss.

"I bet you did."

"Can we please go home and play games that are much more fun then this?" Bella asked.

"Why can't we play those kind of games out here?"

"Out here? In the rain?"

"You always say you love the rain."

"That is so true." Bella pushed her lips on Edward's lips,pulling her body even closer to hers.

Edward pushed Bella's body up against a tree as one of his hands moved up and down her thigh. "You're so damn sexy" he told her then started to kiss her neck.

"I could say the same thing."

A high pitch scream came running through the woods.

"Alice." Bella jumped off Edward and ran back to the house. He followed right behind her.

They ran into the house to found everyone in the living room. Emmett and Rosalie were standing by the window. Carlisle and Esme were standing over Alice and Jasper who both on the floor.

"What happened?" Bella's voice was fulled with panic.

"There was so much blood." Alice whispered "Our blood."

Bella tried to walk over to Alice but Carlisle stopped her then led her into the kitchen. Edward followed,of course.

"What the hell happened,dad?" Edward grabbed Bella's hand as talked. She held on tight.

"She had a vision. She saw all of us..." Carlisle ran his hand over his face before talking again "died."

Edward and Bella both took in a sharp breath.

"When? How?" Edward asked.

"Alice doesn't know. She was getting bits and pieces all today then she saw the whole thing."

"No! No! No! It's not ok. There was so much blood! Oh god,Jasper! You were died!" Alice screamed which sent Bella,Edward,and Carlisle running into the living room.

Alice was now standing up,pacing up and down the living room. Jasper had his arms folded across his chest and watching his mate.

Bella walked over to Alice then put her hands on her sister's shoulders "Alice,it will be ok. We will not be killed."

Alice wrapped her arms about Bella's waist. "I keep seeing it over and over. Why can't it just go away? Why would anyone do that to our family? We're not bad. We're not bad." Even though tears would not fall from Alice's eyes,she started to weep. Bella rubbed her back then kissed the top of her head.

After Alice calmed down,she sat down on Jasper's lap who sitting on the sofa. His arms wrapped her up as his lips kissed her shoulder.

"Are you ok to talk about it,sweetie?" Esme asked.

Alice nodded "I will be fine...I don't know when it happenes or who does it. All I could see was our bodies." Everyone shuddered at the same time.

"Do you know where it took place?" Carlisle asked.

"I think it was here." She closed her eyes for a second "Yeah,it's here."

"There you go" Rosalie told everyone "We just need to leave for awhile until this problem is solved."

Emmett shook his head 'no' "We can't run away. There's eight of us. We can kill the son of a bitch who's going to try to take us down."

"Alice didn't see them _try_ to take us down. She saw after they took us down." Jasper told him.

"Rosalie has a good idea. I think it will be best if we leave for awhile. I think we're in need for a vacation." Esme didn't want to leave her home but making sure her family was safe was more important.

Emmett wasn't happy. He kept calling it 'giving up' but he had to get over it. The only plan they could do was leaving their home. If they stayed,it would be like going into a fight with your hands behind your back. They were all very strong and could take down whoever was coming but Alice's vision was real so they found a way to take them down. There was a big snow storm hitting Toronto right now so they were going to take their vacation there.

Carlisle called all of his vampire friends to tell them what Alice had seen and there was only one coven that didn't answer. The Hale's.

"Who are the Hales?" Edward asked Bella.

She smiled at the memory of the Hales. "They are the best family you will ever met,well,other then us. There's six of them. Molly and Johnny are the youngest ones. They both were turned in the fifties when they were only sixteen. Of course,they are madly in love. Elle and Logan were married before they were turned. And Lucy and her mate,Charlotte. Carlisle and Lucy are like brother and sister. She's around the same age that he is. They are an amazing family. I can't wait until you can meet them."

Edward couldn't help but to smile as his mate had a big grin on her face "Where do they live?"

"Juneau,Alaska. A very beautiful place."

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella "Are you ok?"

"Yeah,I'm ok. I'm a little bit scared but I know everything will be ok. Are you ok?"

"Yes,I'm fine. I'm just worried about you and everyone else."

Bella kissed Edward "Don't worry."

As Bella and Esme were talking about the "vacation house",Edward went up to his room. He digged through an old suitcase that was in the back of the closet. He unzipped one of pockets then pulled out a small black box. Inside,there was a ring with an oval diamond on it. It was his mom's and he going to ask Bella to marry him. He wanted to do it since the first day he met her. Edward couldn't wait any more,so he wanted to ask her before they all left for Toronto.

* * *

_A/N - Yay! Edward's going to ask Bella to marry him! YAY! Oh and they might all die...again. :0 I will be doing the "evil drama" because most of you guys wanted that :D Ok,I'm shameful but I'm doing it anyways :D If you review,I will send you a PM with a quote to the next chapter. So,please do show me love and I will do that same. Thanks! :)_

* * *


End file.
